


And I'll Say It Again

by Noctisistrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctisistrash/pseuds/Noctisistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shiro… What if… what if we don’t make it out of here? What if….. We never see or go back… to Earth again…?”</p><p>Contradictory to that^, this is 100% fluff and I've been meaning to write it for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Say It Again

It must have been after everyone had truly gone to bed (or at least were residing in their own room for the evening), because the castle was silent aside from echoes of the walls from humming machines. It was a peaceful, sleepy-quiet, not the eerie kind that makes you uncomfortable. It was the subtle knowledge everyone was at peace and happily worn out for the day and was thankful for a good night’s rest.

They were in Shiro’s room. Keith was perched on Shiro’s lap, and the two had been murmuring back and forth, as though the walls weren’t nearly sound-proof (and it had been proven many times that even screams could typically be dulled to a hush). In between conversation, kisses were exchanged, without much thought or hesitation.

Suddenly, Keith’s face fell. Shiro noticed immediately and lifted his chin gently, looking at him with eyes already reading _what’s wrong?_

“Shiro… What if… what if we don’t make it out of here? What if….. We never see or go back… to Earth again…?”

Shiro’s expression turned to surprise. “….Why are you thinking about that..?” Shiro whispered consolingly, as though Keith had told him something very secretive and personal, and not at all as though every paladin hadn’t weighed that possibility and at least cried over it once (or twice).

Keith shook his head and took Shiro’s hand, kissing his fingers. “Shiro, I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Keith…”

“No, really.”

Shiro opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

Keith took a deep breath and continued. “Shiro, I don’t want to leave you, like this… I don’t want…… I don’t want us to… I don’t want something to happen and having just been this, in the end…A-and I don’t even know if we’ll get back to Earth, like, ever!” Keith laughed sarcastically. “But if we do, or…. Well, even if we don’t… I want…I want to…”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and gave a very slight smirk. Where was he going with this…?

“Just say it, don’t make me work for it,” Shiro purred, kissing Keith’s forehead.

Keith huffed. “I want to be with you. I never want to be with anyone else, ever.”

Shiro smiled fully, now. He pulled Keith in and kissed him, long and hard. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Keith was bright red, because really, he had always wanted Shiro to propose. But he was sick of waiting and almost metaphorically died in his bed the other night when it struck him that one of them could die and all they would have been was a fairly serious relationship. He realized he didn’t want that.

Keith smiled back and kissed Shiro again and again.

“Ok, I know we’re only technically _engaged_ , but… can I call you my husband _now?_ ” Shiro pleaded with a small smile.

Keith giggled. “Yeah, you can.”

~

Getting coffee wasn’t easy. It never was, because it was the first thing you had to do to function in the early hours, but it certainly wasn’t easy when you had a 200 lb teddy bear draped over your back and restricting your entire torso and hips as you’re trying to pour. When Keith finally did manage to pour, a hand swooped down and rescued the coffee from his hand, and brought it to the owner’s mouth for a swig.

“Hey, get your own,” Keith growled, pawing for the mug over his shoulder.

Shiro giggled into the cup and handed it back, half-empty now.

Keith was once again being wrapped like a boa as he tried to refill his cup.

“Move, I want some,” muttered Lance, trying to shove his arms in the way to grab the pitcher and retrieve his own mug, as well as the sugar and cream.

“Wait two seconds,” Keith muttered, trying to edge himself away from Lance’s spindly arms, nearly knocking into Keith’s already-poured coffee three times.

They made their way to the table, and the day proceeded as usual from there.

The day was rather uneventful aside from Lance explaining to Keith how it was unfair he could wear nothing but a sweatshirt and underwear, and Keith explaining how there was absolutely no reason anyone couldn’t do the same if they wanted, and Lance was just upset with anything he did. Lance of course denied everything, and then covered his tracks by claiming Keith was probably cold, and that he didn’t even want to dress like that around the castle. The argument ended with Keith shrugging and walking off, saying it didn’t matter because Lance had a flat ass and couldn’t pull it off anyway.

When they all met up for dinner, Shiro made a point to sit next to Keith. He smiled gently, before turning to the others.

“I’d like to make an announcement and say,” Shiro reached for Keith’s hand, “that we’re finally engaged.”

Keith flushed and his eyes widened, his hand gripping onto Shiro’s. “You did not say we were going to share now…”

“Ah, I should have made that more clear, shouldn’t I have..?” Shiro smiled guiltily.

Pidge exhaled loudly and sarcastically slouched in their chair. “Took you long enough!”

“Oh!! Oh! Oh!!” Was all Hunk managed to exclaim excitedly.

“Congratulations!” Allura said, smiling wide. Coran smiled and nodded, and maybe congratulated, but it must have overlapped Allura’s.

“Dude, no way!” Lance shouted, standing up and looking back and forth between Keith and Shiro, as though debating on if one of them would wear a dress. “I humbly accept to be best man, of course-”

Keith let go of his death-grip on Shiro’s hand to pull himself forward. “You stay the hell away from my wedding.”

“Wait, where’s it even gonna be?” Pidge added.

Shiro shrugged. “We’re not sure, we don’t even have a date or anything yet- we just knew we wanted to be together, so...”

“I’m not sure how Earth weddings work??” Allura interjected, not followed up by any comment, but simply just to let everyone know.

“Do you throw fruit? Am I correct on that?” Coran said, wondering what types of fruit they’d throw, and if they were liked or disliked by the couple; or maybe a mixture of both?

“Hey Shiro, I get that it’s probably done _a lot_ for you,” and he winked, “but are you _really_ gonna marry your right hand?”

“Lance oh my god **_no_** ,”

The dinner was filled with banter and excitement after that, continuing into the night. It was a good day, to say in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you recognize the lines Keith's using, and then how Shiro replies? It's from my other fanfic, (He's Looking at Keith). This was done on purpose, it's all one universe!


End file.
